Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by help-me-think-of-a-name
Summary: In a drunken attempt to make her ex jealous, Forks' resident 'Goody two shoes', Bella Swan, has a one night stand with Mr. No name. Two months later, they're both in for a surprise. Having a baby with a stranger? Simple. AH R&R!
1. The Party

**Hey! This is a little different to anything I've done before but I had loads of ideas for it and have a really good feeling about it. To readers of the 'Been Here All Along' and 'Hold On Tight' A/Ns: It's not the original story I was going to do (the one I had the clue for) but I decided against that one as it was a bit of a difficult story line and I had a better feeling about this one, If you really want to know what it was going to be, let me know and I'll PM you or send you a review reply = )**

**Ok, I'm not sure about my portrayal of the drunkenness but I don't have a huge amount of experience, I hope it's not too bad!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of Mike's old Toyota and we walked up the beer can covered pathway to the source of the loud music and yelling.

I don't know why I'd let Mike talk me into coming. I hated parties; I hated the ear-drum-bursting music, the drunken guys and the pure stench of alcohol that covered the house, I hated the crowds and the yelling. I hated teenage parties. Yet, I let my boyfriend talk me into going to them every single week.

Call me what you like; a prude, a goody two shoes. Everyone does it, yet, everyone seems to like me anyway. I guess it's out of fear of my dad, like they think he's going to arrest them if they don't pretend to like me, which is utterly pathetic. But I can't say much considering I fear him just as much as they do.

It's not that he's dangerous or violent; he's just a little over protective... I've only got my mum to blame for that, since she left him and Forks when I was just a year old. I came back to live with him a couple of years ago when mum married Phil; I didn't feel like living with newlyweds, and I think they were grateful they didn't have a fifteen year old hanging round anymore. But ever since I came back, Dad's watched me like a hawk, as if he's afraid that if he gives me the slightest bit of freedom, I'll do a runner.

We walked through the door way and made our way to the snack table, Mike immediately opened a beer and passed it to me, I shook my head. He was always trying to get me drunk, another plan to get in my pants.

He rolled his eyes, "You've gotta live a little, babe!"

I grimaced, I hated it when he called me that, it felt so fake and uncomfortable, and possessive, "if I'm going to be doing any living, I'd like it to be while I'm sober."

"It's one drink," he took a swig, "it's hardly going to make you pass out."

I was sick of having this stupid debate at every single party he made me go to, "I said no, Mike."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "come on."

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and through the hallway, past various couples making out on the beer stained carpet, until we found a room with an open door. I sighed as he pulled me in and locked the door behind us, not this again.

He pulled me onto the bed and plunged his tongue down my throat. I cringed, his breath smelt of alcohol, like he'd already been drinking before we came. I played along, as usual, kissing him back for a while. Then his hands started roaming around my body, it was like this every time, always the same. He fiddled round with the hem of my top before starting to lift it up, I pulled away and stopped his hand from going any further.

"I told you, Mike," I started, feeling a sense of déjà vu, "no."

"Come on, babe," he laughed, nuzzling his face into my neck, "we're just having a bit of fun."

"There are other ways to have fun," I replied as he started placing sloppy kisses down my collar bone.

"Don't you love me baby?"

"Oh, no," I started, pushing him off of me, "don't you dare use that one on me, Mike!"

"No," he replied, his voice getting louder as he stood up, towering over me, "I will use that one! We've been dating 4 months and you STILL refuse to make love to me!"

That got me angry. I stood up too, glaring at him, "you don't understand the meaning of making love! You've never wanted to make love, you just want to have sex!"

We stood there glaring at each other for a while before he started heading for the door, "right, I've had enough of this. We're done."

I stared at him, speechless as he placed his hand on the door handle, "well, that really shows what kind of man you are, Mike, breaking up with someone simply because they won't sleep with you? Real mature."

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm not the only guy who doesn't want to date someone as frigid as you! Good luck finding someone who'll put up with your crap!" and with that he swung the door open and stormed out, slamming it behind him.

I collapsed onto the bed as my mascara began to slowly run down my cheeks. Sobbing, I placed my head in my hands. I didn't even know why I was crying, I mean, yeah, my boyfriend just broke up with me but he wasn't even a good boyfriend! He wasn't even a good _guy_! I guess it was just the sheer rejection, the fact that I had, in fact, just been dumped.

I raised my head and looked around the room; clothes, star wars dolls and plastic light sabers lay scattered on the floor, a few posters of robots with 'Transformers' written in silver across the bottom were stuck crookedly on the dark blue walls and I was sitting on a Spongebob Squarepants duvet cover.

I nearly threw up; Mike had wanted me to sleep with him in a ten year old's room.

I was interrupted when a drunk couple came stumbling into the room, "oh," the blonde girl giggled, "whoopsie."

"Uh, sorry," I apologised for some unknown reason, standing up and heading for the door while wiping my cheeks with my sleeves, I slipped past them and they shut the door behind me.

The hallway floor was still covered in beer stains and people. I stood outside the door and checked my phone for the time: 7:45. Great. My curfew was 9:00 and I'd just been dumped by my ride home. This night just kept getting better.

I walked down the hallway and made my way down the stairs, knowing I looked awful without needing to find a mirror. I had no idea what I was going to do. I didn't even know where I was! Home could be on the other side of town or just round the corner.

I wandered aimlessly around, panicking on the inside while trying to look calm on the outside. I checked my phone again: 8:15. Brilliant.

Giving up, I found a corner and sat, I let my head fall into my hands and tried to hear myself think over the thundering music. I felt someone it down beside me but didn't bother to look up.

"So," I heard a velvety voice say, "what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting in a corner like this?"

I cringed, raising my head to find myself looking into the greenest eyes I had ever seen, his perfectly chiselled face was topped my gorgeous bronze curls and I couldn't believe I was describing another guy like this after being dumped less than an hour ago, "is that meant to be some sort of cheesy pick up line?"

He shook his head, "it was meant to be a question. Beer?" he asked, holding one out to me, while he held another in his other hand.

"No, I do-" I sighed, "give me that." I grabbed it off of him, opened it, raised it up to my mouth and chucked half the can down my throat only stopping to catch my breath.

"Wow," he commented, "someone's having a bad day. You still haven't answered my question."

I shrugged, suddenly feeling a strange sense of confidence talking to this stranger, maybe I should drink alcohol more often, I checked my phone, "I have to be home in half an hour or I'm literally dead and I've just been dumped by my ride home for being too 'frigid'"

He shook his head, "bummer."

"So, what are YOU doing sitting in a corner like this?"

He took a swig of his own can and replied, "I just walked in on my girlfriend in bed with another guy."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, skulling back the rest of his beer. I did the same and we chucked our cans somewhere on the floor, "I'm gonna go find some more," I told him, standing up and heading for the snack table where I found 12 cans. I somehow managed to scoop them all into my arms and carry them back to the corner, I threw them onto his lap and took my place back on the ground.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "someone's eager."

"Someone's depressed," I replied, opening one and skulling the entire can.

He did the same and I began to feel a bit dizzy, but amazing, "the thing about Mike," I started, "is that he never _once _told me he loves me! Never! And then he tries to make me have sex with him by saying it's 'making love'! Ass hole."

He nodded as I pried open another can, "I get it, and Tanya never even wanted to sleep with me, I mean, we talked about it but she said she 'wanted to wait', then we come to this party and she opens her legs for the first guy that looks at her. Jeez, 'wanted to wait' my ass."

"Aww," I cooed, patting his cheek as I took a large swig, "but you're so gorgeous!"

He grinned at me and gulped back the rest of his can, "that's so sweet."

After about half an hour of wallowing in self pity, we looked down at our stash of alcohol to find there were none left. I was so ridiculously drunk I wasn't even sure how many I'd had.

We looked up at each other and burst into fits of giggles, "there all gone!" he chuckled.

"Poof!" I giggled uncontrollably as we clutched our stomachs.

Once we had calmed down, he stood up, telling me, "I'll go get us some more."

"No," I stopped him, standing up, "we need something stronger."

He grinned at me, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking what you're thinking, B2," I garbled and we both burst into another fit of giggles.

After calming down, again, we made our way through the crowds to the deserted kitchen. We raided the cupboards like animals, searching high and low.

"Ahem," came the voice of the stranger, I turned around to find him standing with a full bottle of Vodka held above his head like a trophy.

I grinned, "shot glasses?"

He scoffed, "who needs shot glasses?"

After stumbling back to our corner with the bottle stuffed obviously down his top, we were seated again, the Vodka sitting in between us, completely oblivious to the party goers dancing around us, just as they were completely oblivious to the drunkards sitting in the corner with a bottle of Vodka.

"Right," I slurred, "you can't have vodka without drinking games."

He scoffed, "and how would you know that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "don't mock me. I'm guessing this is your first time drinking too?"

"How would you know that either?"

I shrugged, "I can see it in your eyes."

He rolled his eyes, "cut the crap. Yes, this might be my first time drinking. You still haven't answered my question."

"I saw it on a movie, ok?"

"Ok," he laughed, "now what's this drinking game?"

"Right," I started, "I _think _it goes like this: I say 'I've never... something I've never done' and then if you _have _done that thing, you take a swig."

"Ok," he replied, "you first."

I thought for a minute, "ok, I have never eaten peanuts."

"Really?" he gasped, "not one?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "never."

He unscrewed the lid and nervously lifted it towards his mouth, I giggled, watching him. He took a gulp, slamming the bottle down on the wooden floor, coughing and spluttering.

I laughed at him while he glared at me, "wait 'til you try it!" he coughed, "then we'll see who's laughing!"

I scoffed, "sure, sure."

"Right, I have never seen an episode of Desperate Housewives."

I rolled my eyes at him, "be more creative. Not all girls have seen Desperate Housewives."

He looked at me, disbelieving, "don't try and tell me you've never seen Desperate Housewives."

"I haven't," I grinned triumphantly, "my turn again."

He groaned.

I stroked my chin as I struggled to come up with something, "got it! I have never seen a baseball game."

He cringed, reaching for the bottle and repeating the previous episode. Once he had recovered, he slurred, "right, I've got you this time: I have never broken a bone."

My face fell, "were you my doctor in a previous life or something?"

"No..." he replied, frowning.

"Ugh, I've broken about twenty different bones, several multiple times," I scratched my head, "I think it's twenty, although I'm currently drunk out of my mind so I wouldn't trust that judgement."

He chuckled, sliding the bottle towards me, "right, drink up."

I wrapped my hand round the icy bottle and brought it up to my mouth, tipping slightly. I screwed up my eyes as it slowly made its way down my throat, burning it in the process. I refrained from coughing, determined to beat him.

He stared at me with wide eyes as I placed it carefully back down, "you've had this stuff before."

I shook my head aggressively when my eyes landed on someone watching me from the stairs on the other side of the room: Mike.

He was watching me with wide eyes, I giggled, waving at him. Then, without thinking, I launched myself at the stranger, latching my lips onto his, as he moaned into my mouth I shoved my alcohol covered tongue through his open lips while my hands roughly ploughed through his thick hair.

After what felt like forever, I pulled away, gasping for breath and giggling like a little girl.

He chuckled, "what was that?"

"I don't know," I gasped, smiling widely, "but what I do know, is that it's an hour past my curfew and I don't even care! I should try this alcohol stuff more often!"

He laughed, pulling me off of him just as I realised I had been straddling his waist. I leant limply against the wall, looking back at Mike to see him laughing with a bunch of guys I'd never seen before. I frowned, he hadn't even seen!

_Right, _I thought, _now to get him __**really **__jealous._

I stood up grinning down and holding my hand out for him to take, "come on," I slurred, attempting to sound seductive, "let's go see if there are any rooms free upstairs."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but took my hand anyway. I led him towards the stairs, both of us stumbling all the way. When we reached the stairs, Mike turned around and frowned at us.

"Did it ever occur to you, Mike?" I mumbled, "that maybe I'm not frigid? **Maybe** I'd just rather not have sex with someone like you? It's alright though," I tried to stroke the stranger's chest but ended up falling into it instead. Once I had straightened up, I finished my sentence, "it's alright though, I've found someone man enough to satisfy my needs," I giggled, "don't worry, I'm sure you're big enough for your teddy bear."

His friends covered their mouths to contain their laughter while Mike just stood there, eyebrow raised, still as a statue.

I giggled and started up the stairs, pulling the stranger behind me. We stumbled down the hallway, opening doors 'til we found an empty room. I pulled him in, fumbling with the lock until I finally managed to lock it. For a second, real Bella came back, normal, sane Bella, and just for a second I thought _what the hell am I doing? I'm Bella Swan! I'm the Police Chief's daughter, resident goody two shoes! I don't get dumped at rowdy parties! I don't drink 'til I can't see straight anymore! And I definitely don't sleep with strangers! _But then drunk Bella came back, plastered, insane Bella, and normal Bella was gone, her values completely forgotten as I turned around and leapt at the stranger in front of me.

**Sooo.... what did ya think?! Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an episode of desperate housewives to watch = ) **


	2. The Morning After

**I'm so sorry I've taken ages to update! Life got in the way = ( **

**Anywho... This chappie is dedicated to my awesome friend Mackenzie (Unikenzie on Fanfic)! Hope you feel better soon = )**

**ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV:**

Beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep

I groaned, rolling over and shoving my phone off the bedside table and on to the floor where it would, hopefully, aggravate my pounding head a little less (stupid logic, I know, but give me a break it's the morning). I burrowed my head under several pillows in a pathetic attempt to block out the noise, eventually giving up and hauling myself out of bed. I wobbled as I stood up, screwing my eyes shut as the room began to spin, my hand immediately flew to my mouth and I ran to the bathroom, emptying my stomach in to the toilet.

Once I had finished, I splashed some water on my face, trudged back to my room, crawled back into bed and attempted to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later, a loud angry knock forced me to open my eyes, "ISABELLA SWAN!!!" Charlie roared from the other side of the door, "YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'LL BE LETTING YOU STAY HOME AFTER LAST NIGHT THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!"

I groaned, my head was pounding and my ears were ringing and... Wait, last night? What happened last night? I rolled out of bed and pulled the door open, "would you PLEASE shut up? I have a massive migraine, okay? Yelling is not helping anyone."

"It's called a hangover," he fumed, "so don't think you're getting any sympathy from me."

"A hangover?" I laughed, cringing when I found that laughing wasn't doing my stomach any favours, "don't be stupid, to have a hangover you have to have actually drunk alcohol, you know I don't drink."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you brought home unconscious by a stranger at 2 in the morning?!" he yelled.

I leaned back, holding my head in my hands, "jeez, what part of migraine do you not understand?"

He folded his arms across his chest, "I trusted you, Bella, I gave you plenty of freedom and you've gone and taken advantage of that. From now on I'm going to be keeping you on a very tight leash."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "taken advantage of my freedom? Really? What freedom, Dad? Because as far as I can see, you can't get tighter leashes than the one you've got me on. And you're saying you TRUSTED me? You've never trusted me! Ever since I moved here I've been the perfect daughter for you; I'm a straight A student, I've never had trouble with teachers, I'm the neighbours first choice when they need a babysitter, I've had the same well paying job for three years, I don't drink, I don't do drugs and I cook you dinner every night!! What reason have I given you to not trust me?! Oh, that's right my mother walked out on you 16 years ago! I'm not her, Dad, we're completely different people, I wouldn't do that. But if you keep treating me like this I might not have a choice!"

Charlie stood in front of me looking so angry I wouldn't be surprised if smoke started shooting out of his ears, "how dare you talk to me like that! You turn around, get ready and go to school!"

"Fine! But don't expect me to come back!" I screamed, slamming the door in his face. As I fell back into bed I heard him grumble and stomp down the stairs.

Unconscious with a stranger at two in the morning? How did that happen? I racked my brain for an answer, retracing my steps, right from waking up yesterday morning. I remembered getting ready for another stupid party with Mike, getting in the car, arriving at the party, going through the same routine of refusing alcohol, going upstairs, forcing Mike off me, going back downstairs... Wait... I rushed to the bathroom again when I remembered that small part about Mike dumping me.

*

About half an hour later I was driving to school in my old red truck, trying desperately not to fall asleep. What had happened last night? How the hell had I let myself get so drunk that I couldn't remember past Mike breaking up with me? Who was this stranger who had brought me home? Had anyone seen? Had I done anything embarrassing? All these questions really weren't helping my head.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, all eyes were on me. I cringed, I guess people had seen, that or Mike can spread gossip like a thirteen year old girl. I parked in the spot that wasn't surrounded by staring people, pushed open my rusty door, grabbed my bag and headed towards the school doors. I could hear the muffled whispers as I walked past, their eyes burning into the back of my bowed head, I needed to find Angela and find out what I had gotten myself into.

I forced open the heavy doors and as soon as I had stepped inside, the whispers started again and everyone immediately turned to stare at me. I held back the tears as I bowed my head again and walked down the long hallway feeling like some sort of criminal.

"Oi! Swan!" someone called out from behind me, causing all the whispers to come to an abrupt halt. I turned round, clutching my bag strap as if it was the only thing keeping the tears at bay. The boy held out a small red bag, "wanna peanut?"

I frowned as the entire hallway erupted into loud laughter, "umm, no thank you," I heard my voice waver as I gave a polite answer and turned on my heel, hurrying to my locker. I almost turned back around when I saw Jess standing by my locker, she was NOT the person I wanted to see right now.

I forced a smile, "Hi Jess."

"Bella!" she screeched.

My hands flew to my head, "please, Jess, migraine."

"Oh yeah, that would be the massive hangover you have after your drinking marathon last night!"

I groaned, "drinking marathon? I can't believe this."

"Neither would I if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!"

I frowned, "you were there?"

"Of course," she shrugged.

I glared at her, "and you didn't stop me?!"

She held up her hands in a sign of surrender, "hey, don't have a go at me! I tried! But you were quite happy with your mystery man."

"I was drunk! I would've been happy anywhere!"

She giggled, "I know! You were Off. Your. Face!"

I finally processed exactly what she'd said, "hold on, _mystery man?"_

"You and some random guy were drinking yourselves silly! It was hilarious!"

I turned and started unlocking my locker, "piss off, Jess."

"What did _I_ do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you let me get drunk out of my mind with some stranger and left me at a party to do who knows what with him because you found it 'amusing'. I thought we were meant to be friends," I replied harshly, shoving books into my locker.

"I'm sorry, hun," she attempted to make her apology sound genuine.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and I heard you and Mike broke up?" she asked with a _little_ too much enthusiasm.

I sighed, "yeah."

"Aww," she tried to sound sympathetic, "it'll be alright, you're too good for him anyway."

I smiled, "thanks Jess."

"No problem," she grinned, "So, uh, would it be cool with you if we went out?"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Me and Mike."

I turned round to glare at her, so hard that I think the only way to give an accurate description of this glare would be to say that, If my life were a cartoon, my eyes would be flames.

She started to back away, obviously intimidated by my flaming eyes, "I mean, if he asked me, of course, uh, you'd be ok if I said yes, yes?"

I narrowed my eyes, "of course, I'm sure you two would be perfect for each other."

"Umm, thanks?" she squeaked, slipping round the corner.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to attacking my locker. A few moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Angela's worried eyes staring back at me; I immediately collapsed into her arms.

She hugged me back before pushing me back onto my feet, "hey, what's this I hear about a party last night."

"I don't know," I sniffed, realizing I'd let a few tears slip, "all I remember is Mike dumping me. Although Jess has just been filling in the blanks for me."

She rolled her eyes and started dabbing at mine with a tissue, I smiled slightly; she was always prepared, "I'm sure that was pleasant."

I tried to laugh but it came out as more of a choke-sob.

"So, what's she told you?"

"That I drunk myself stupid with some random guy all night and she didn't bother to stop me since everyone found it so hilarious."

She bit her lip, looking at me nervously.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Umm, well, I heard that you and Edward Cullen sat in a corner and drunk all the alcohol you could find, including a full bottle of Vodka before you led him upstairs, and that you were seen stumbling out of the house together at 1 am."

"Oh god," I moaned, letting my head fall onto her shoulder. She stroked my hair as I sobbed, "What have I done?"

"It'll be alright," she tried to comfort me.

"You probably think I'm a complete slut," I sniffed.

"No!" she assured, sounding offended, "of course I don't! You were just upset and made a drunken mistake."

I pulled back, "But we probably didn't do anything, right? I mean, we would've just gone into a room and passed out."

"Umm, sure," she nodded, sounding less than convinced.

"Wait," god, I was slow today, "who's Edward Cullen?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know to be honest, apparently he's in our biology class."

I frowned, "he's in our biology class and we've never heard of him before? That's odd."

"Maybe he's quiet."

I shook my head, checking my timetable, "I don't know, but I do know we have biology last period, I guess I'll be meeting this mysterious Mr. Cullen then."

She nodded, looking at me with eyes full of pity, "are you gonna be alright going to class?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "honestly, I feel like crap."

"Come on," she took my arm, "I'll take you to the nurse."

"No," I shook her arm off and turned back to my locker, finding my books, "I need to face up to my mistakes, plus, the nurse will just scold me and send me back to class."

"Ok," she shook her head, "if that's what you want. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," I forced a smile, closing my locker as she turned round the corner.

I gripped my bag strap and took a deep breath before turning and heading to English.

This was going to be a long day.

*

By the time last period finally came around, I felt like crawling into a ball, falling asleep, and never waking up. The whispers and stares had gotten worse since this morning (if that was even possible). It seemed that Bella Swan drinking and getting it on with some random was the biggest gossip since Lance Jones came out of the closet (actually, I take that back, it was BIGGER than when Lance came out of the closet). Rooms, hallways and cafeterias would fall silent when I walked in, people seemed to think it was a new rule that you had to stop and stare whenever I walked past (then start whispering as soon as I was 'out of ear shot'), everyone was constantly asking me what I had against Desperate housewives, offering me peanuts, telling me to "bat 'er up", and one weirdo even asked if he could sign my cast. When I asked what they were talking about they'd crack up and walk off, eventually I figured the best thing to do was ignore them.

On top of all that, I also had to worry about meeting the guy I may or may not have given my virginity too.

Best day of my life. (Note the sarcasm, you know, just in case you thought my life is generally a hell of a lot shittier than this.)

As I walked – although I'd probably call it wobbling more than walking - into biology, I felt sick to my stomach, I was just hoping I could keep lunch (if you could call a celery stick lunch) down until I got home.

I slumped down in my usual spot next to Angela. She placed her hand on mine and gave me a comforting smile, "you ready?"

_No_, "I guess so. How do we tell who he is?"

"I checked last year's year-book."

I laughed, for the first time all day, "I love you."

She grinned back, "love you too."

Then we both watched the door nervously, gripping each other's hands.

We watched as the entire class filled up, I sighed, mostly relieved although slightly disappointed, and looked at Angela, "he's not coming."

She shushed me, squeezing my hand, "there he is."

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to look; what if he was really ugly? Or worse: an obnoxious pig who's been gloating all day about scoring the police chief's daughter.

I pushed my fears away and opened my eyes, turning toward the door.

I didn't blink as I stared at the bronze haired god who seemed to be mirroring my actions. We both just stared, waiting for the other to make the first move. The whole room was silent, watching us.

He had a black eye, a large cut on his swollen lip and was completely dishevelled but he still managed to look like Adonis as he started walking toward me.

I squeezed Angela's hand tightly and before I knew it he was in front of me. He coughed slightly, looking embarrassed, "umm, hi," he greeted me quietly.

I gulped and squeaked, "Hi."

He looked around the room nervously as 20 pairs of eyes watched intently, "I'm, uh, I'm Edward Cullen."

I nodded, unsure what to say, "Umm, I'm-" I frowned, and then widened my eyes. Shit. I'd forgotten my own name! Ugh, it had been a REALLY long day.

Angela whispered quietly, so I was the only one who could hear, "Bella."

I blushed, "Bella, I'm Bella."

He ran his hand through his hair, "I, uh, I-"

I cut him off, leaning toward him a little and whispering, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

He shook his head, "nothing about you."

I nodded, "I-"

I was cut off by Mr Banner strolling into the room, "good afternoon, class, how is everyone today?! Ah, Mr Cullen would you kindly sit down so I can start today's lesson?"

Edward gave me an apologetic look and obediently turned to go sit down.

I looked down at my books and sighed, I guess I'll never know exactly what happened last night, or whether my virginity is still intact.

**Or maybe not. LOL. Awkward much? : P**

**Sooo... What did you think of the 'morning after'? Let me know in a REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Reviewers get an awesomely dishevelled Edward with a black eye and swollen lip to kiss better = )**


	3. Edward's Morning After

**I'm so sorry I've taken forever to update! Forgive me? Please?**

**Anywho.... Couple of shout outs to my newbies Charlotte and Katarina! This chappie's for you! = )**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I groaned as I rolled out of bed, effectively landing on my face, therefore making the unbearable pounding in my head grow much, much worse. There was a knock on the door before Carlisle poked his head in, "Edward, it's-"he stopped short when he saw me lying flat on my face.

I attempted to get up and he walked over to me, sighing as he held his hand out. I glared at him, taking his hand and hoisting myself up. He let go and headed for the door, "you'd better get ready quick or you'll be late for school," he added before swinging the door shut behind him.

I glanced over at the digital clock sitting on my desk.

8:30.

Crap.

I rushed into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face, wincing as the cold liquid hit my left eye and an immediate stinging sensation spread across it. I looked up at the mirror and cringed as I saw my beat-up face and flash-backed to last night:

I stumbled down the road, with only the lamp posts to guide me, carrying an unconscious Bella Swan, bridal style. I maneuvered my way up her driveway and before I could even reach the door, it swung open to reveal a fuming chief Swan, "who the hell are you and what have you done to my daughter?" he roared.

I gulped, "nothing chief, she just fell asleep."

He narrowed his eyes at me, carefully taking Bella into his arms, "and you expect me to believe that? You stay here," he pointed roughly at the porch before turning and carrying her into the house.

He returned, looking even angrier, and shut the door leaving us alone in the dark, "now you explain yourself son," he snarled, jabbing a finger at my chest.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, scared stiff under his gaze, and then I did the unthinkable, the worst thing you could possibly do in this situation; I burped.

I watched his eyes widen as I covered my mouth and began to laugh, chuckling behind my hand. He stalked forward, thrusting his pointed finger at me, "you think this is funny? You get my daughter drunk? Bring her home unconscious? And you DARE to laugh at me?"

I tripped on something as he was 'pushing' me down the driveway and fell on my ass, looking up at him, "n- no, sir, I-"

"Get up!" he spat, fisting a handful of my shirt and pulling me up, I instinctively dodged as he balled up his fist and reeled back but he was still holding my shirt, leaving me powerless. My head rolled back as his fist connected with the left side of my face and he took the opportunity to punch up, colliding with my jaw. He then dropped me and I, miraculously, landed on my feet, my hand immediately flying up to cover my eye, "now, if I EVER see you near my daughter again I'll make sure those eyes match!" he barked, stalking back up the drive.

I frowned as the memory cut short. Bella Swan? Why the hell was I with Bella Swan, let alone an unconscious Bella Swan? I shook my head and grabbed some painkillers from the cabinet, swallowing them quickly before grabbing some clothes off the floor and throwing them on. I chucked a few books in my bag and threw it over my shoulder, flying down the stairs. I strolled into the kitchen and passed Carlisle and Esme sitting at the table, drinking their morning coffee and reading their respective sections of the paper, on my way to the toaster; I stuffed a few slices in and turned round to see Esme already standing in my face. I rolled my eyes as she ran her hand through my hair, obviously trying to keep the conversation away from my face (I'm willing to bet a few hundred bucks Carlisle had already given her the heads up), "oh, Edward, look at this mess."

I sighed, grabbing her hand and lowering it back down to her side, "there's nothing wrong with it, Esme, besides, nobody notices anyway," I turned around as the toast popped and I pulled them out, spreading on some peanut butter and stuffing them into my mouth, inhaling them both quickly.

I heard Esme let out a slight sigh from behind me, "please, Edward, don't be like that."

I shrugged heading for the door, "it's cool," I turned on my heel, adding, "inconspicuous, remember?" before walking outside and jumping into my Volvo. As soon as I had closed the door, I dropped my head onto the steering wheel, breathing deeply. What the hell had I done?

I eventually pulled myself together and started the car, pulling out of the large driveway and making my way to school. I pulled into the car park to a round of stares and whispers.

Shit.

I had done allot.

As soon as I had opened the door and stepped out, some freshman came jogging up to me, "hey, you're Edward Cullen right?"

I nodded suspiciously, "uh, yeah."

He hooted, grabbing my arm and raising it up like I had just won a wrestling match, "It's him!" he yelled at everyone in the parking lot (which mainly consisted of guys) who all replied with loud choruses of cheers and 'hollering'.

I frowned shaking the freshman off, "what the hell is going on?"

A confused look covered his face, "as if you don't know, dude."

I shook my head slowly, "do you want me to repeat the question?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "you're like an overnight legend, man! You're the guy that got in Bella Swan's pants!"

I froze immediately. Shock flooding my body. No. No, that can't be true, there's no way I could have possibly... no. It's a misunderstanding. Crap. Esme'll be so upset when she finds out I've drawn this much attention to myself. How the hell had I been so stupid?

"Hello?" the boy waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my frozen state.

I looked down at him, trying to think of a way to get rid of him quickly and get into school to sort this mess out, "uh, cool, whatever man," I attempted to sound smooth and headed for the school doors, shaking my head in disgust at my pathetic response.

Pushing the heavy doors open, I walked into school cautiously, trying to sneak in unnoticed.

I know I should have expected it but nothing could have prepared me for the mayhem that greeted me on the other side of the door. The hoots, cheers and applause that filled the hallway made me disgusted with the human race. I mean, yeah, I'm guessing I was the one who had caused this whole mess but, please, they're treating me like a hero because I slept with some girl who's dad would literally kill me if he found out. Jeez, go find Hugh Hefner and leave me alone.

Cringing, I started to hurry down the hallway, still trying to look as calm and collected as possible. Unfortunately my plan was halted by an arm being flung over my shoulder, I stopped and turned my head to see the owner of said arm, I was shocked to find myself face to face with Bruce Horatio Oscar Finch. Don't ask me how a guy with a name like that managed to become the most popular guy in this pathetic institute (laughably called a school) we reside in, I've never understood it myself.

"Bruce Horatio Oscar Finch," he introduced with a flick of his blonde hair, "Captain of the football team and Forks High's resident womanizer," he finished with a wink at a blonde standing by her locker who proceeded to swoon, falling back into her locker. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to gag. "Walk with me," he practically commanded, pushing us forward. "Edmond isn't it?" he asked.

"Uh, Edward," I corrected, "and may I ask why you're talking to me?"

He laughed, shaking his head pityingly, "Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Poor naive Edward."

I frowned, when he didn't continue I asked, "so, are you gonna tell me why you're talking to me or is that the end of this conversation?"

He shook his head again, "don't you see, Edward? That little stunt you pulled last night has pushed you up the hierarchy by about 50 places! You're one of us now!"

I failed to see the logic.

"What stunt?" I asked, hoping he'd clear it all up for me.

"Scoring with Bella Swan, man! This is EPIC!" he proved his point with wide hand gestures before stopping us and giving me a suspicious look, "wait, you are Edward Cullen right?"

I nodded, confused.

He laughed, starting to walk again, "dude, you were wasted last night weren't you?"

"That's my best bet," I replied, annoyed at his stupidity.

"Even better!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh man," he shook his head disbelievingly, "what a legend! This'll go down in the history books."

I rolled my eyes, disgusted again. I can't wait for the school reunion so I can see everyone remember the stupid things they said and did and realize what idiots they were. Although, somehow, I can't see Bruce changing much.

We stopped at a locker, "right, well, this is my stop. I'll see you at lunch."

"What?" I frowned.

"This is my locker," he said slowly, "I will see you at lunch."

I decided I'd look stupid if I said 'what?' again so I nodded and walked on, trying not to dwell on the bizarreness of the situation.

The rest of the morning was fairly similar: cheers when ever I entered a room and pats on the back from all the jocks whenever I passed one, suddenly everyone wanted to be friends with the guy nobody had ever heard of.

It was disgusting.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, I couldn't have been more relieved. I rushed down the hallway (collecting about ten pats on the back on my way) and out the doors. I walked over to the tree and slumped down, leaning my back against it and rubbing my hands over my face. I looked back up to see Jasper sitting down next to me.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I groaned.

"Figured as much," he replied, ripping open his bag and pulling his lunch out.

"So you've heard."

He scoffed, "how could I not have heard?"

I banged my head back against the tree trunk.

"Seriously, man, what happened last night?"

"How the hell should I know? All I remember is stumbling down the road with her lying unconscious in my arms and being beaten up by her dad."

He dropped his sandwich, staring wide eyed at me, "her dad beat you up? Charlie Swan beat you up? The chief of police beat you up?"

I rolled my eyes for about the 200th time that day, "calm down. He just punched me a couple of times, that's all. And it's not like I didn't provoke him."

"You provoked him?" he picked up his sandwich and brushed the dirt off before stuffing it in his mouth.

"From what I can remember," I shrugged, pulling out my own lunch.

"How much stupider can you get, Edward?"

"Oh, lay off! I was drunk, ok? What did you expect?"

He shook his head, "what does Tanya think?"

I laughed, "what do you think she's gonna think? Besides, I haven't seen her all day," I thought it best to leave out the fact that I'd been avoiding her all day. Hey, don't give me that look! She'd skin me alive!

"Man, you've really fucked this up."

"Thank you, captain obvious," I snapped.

He held his hands up in a sign of surrender, "hey! Don't bite my head off! It's not my fault! Anyway, have you spoken to her yet?"

"Who?"

"Bella Swan."

I groaned, "no, but she's in my fifth period biology class."

Jazz couldn't come up with a half decent reply to that so we sat and ate in silence until the bell rang. As we made our way up to the school doors, a fuming Tanya came storming up to us, I grimaced, bracing myself for impact...

"Edward Fucking Cullen!" She screeched once she had reached me, shoving a perfectly manicured finger in my face, "how dare you! Where the hell do you get off? Sleeping with another girl - Bella Swan of all people! And you don't even bother to talk to me! To apologize! And at a party we went to together as well!"

A crowd had started to form around us as she screeched and Jasper had disappeared somewhere. Jerk.

"You're a complete and utter asshole! No, you are the definition of the word asshole!" She grabbed my arm and waved it at the crowd, "hey everyone! Look at me! My name's Edward Fucking Asshole Cullen!" and she dropped my arm and stormed off, leaving me standing alone in a crowd of sniggers.

Best day of my life.

* * *

**Awww, poor Eddie = (**

**Soooo... some answers and some new questions there for you...**

**Now REVIEW! I mean, you know... If you want to... **

**Please?**

**= )**


	4. Positive

_**(Someone suggested I do this a while back so I've decided to, especially since this music really helps me write) Chapter Playlist: Blinding - Florence + The Machine**_

**Once again, I am SO sorry I haven't updated for ages! But I've put one of my stories on hiatus so pretty soon this will be my only story and updates will be a lot quicker! Yay!**

**Plus, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written! EVER! 9 pages people! :)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I clutched the steering wheel and closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay as I sat at the intersection. I was in Seattle for the second time in the past 2 months, for reasons I still couldn't believe. How could I have been so stupid? How have I managed to land myself in this situation? Driving the four hour trip to Seattle to buy a pregnancy test just so no one will recognize me? I think, this may be the lowest point in my life. Ever.

The lights turned red and I pushed down on the accelerator. I had chosen today as it was a football day, Charlie would be in La Push all day with Billy. I had told him I had a big English project to finish, same as last time. It had been two months since _that _night, the torture at school had died down after the first month. Of course, just as I thought it was finally over, that that awful chapter in my life was behind me, I had to miss a period. Isn't life wonderful?

It was negative. Thank god.

At least, that's what I thought _then. _But now I've missed two and I read that they're not necessarily accurate if you're only one month along. The fact that those thoughts are in my head terrifies me.

I pulled up outside the familiar pharmacy - I say familiar, while I've only been here once before, I hung around the aisles for about an hour before I plucked up the courage to buy the damn thing - and hopped out, walking cautiously into the shop, I looked up at the counter to see the lady from last month standing there. _Shit. She'll recognize me! She's bound to recognize me! Why did I come here? _I quickly whirled back round and practically flew out the door, wrenched the truck door open and jumped in.

And suddenly, I don't know what it was, the fact that I was 139 miles from home, sat outside a pharmacy scared to death of buying a pregnancy test, probably pregnant from a complete stranger, was enough, but all of a sudden it just seemed so real; this was me, this was my life, I wasn't watching some crappy soap opera, this was actually happening to me, and I just broke down. I let my head drop and crash down onto the steering wheel as the tears cascaded down my face, I let out a gut wrenching sob and just cried, let all the pent up anger, hurt, sadness, frustration and fear pour out. It was the first time I had let myself cry since _that _night, I mean, properly cry.

I don't know how long I sat there but I eventually pulled myself together and pushed my keys back into the ignition, driving on. I drove around for a while, trying to find another pharmacy - I refuse to go into a supermarket; too many people. I couldn't find another _anywhere!_ This is SEATTLE! How could they not have more than one pharmacy? I sighed as I passed another safeways and did a U-turn, driving into the car park and stepping out. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and walked across the car park resignedly. I shook my head as I passed the glass, catching my reflection, I was the epitome of a teenaged slut; tear stained cheeks, mess of hair, grey sweats and a hoodie, about to buy a pregnancy test for the second time in two months. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hold myself together for a few more minutes.

I probably looked like a shoplifter as I hung around the 'health' section of the supermarket, waiting for it to empty. After what felt like days, I was finally alone, as I reached up and grabbed the first one I could see I started laughing hysterically at the fact that they stock the pregnancy tests next to the condoms. It was a joke. I most likely looked like a mad woman. I felt like one.

Keeping my eyes down, I chucked the box on the counter, taking my chances, I decided to glance up for a second. Big mistake. The checkout operator was an old man, he looked disapprovingly at me as he wrung up my purchase, shaking his head and tutting at me. The nerve! I stared him down as I thrust the money at him, grabbing the box, I stuffed it into my pocket and tried to walk out the door with my head held high. As I left I heard him mutter, "kids of today..."

I was fuming as I marched out the door, I wanted to scream, I wanted to break things, I wanted to yell at him, "how dare you judge me! I am a good girl! I get good grades! I work for my money! I cook my father dinner! I was fucking abstinent! I didn't even make the damned decision to ruin my life like this! I don't deserve this! You have no right to judge me!" I was crying again when I reached the truck.

I let the tears flow as I drove back home.

I crashed into the house, raced up the stairs and into the bathroom, I ripped off the wrapper and opened the box, reading the instructions carefully. _It would be negative, right? Right?_ I was so terrified I was half hoping I had some rare disease where I go into early menopause, _really_ early.

* * *

If someone had told me, over two months ago, that in just two months I would be here; curled up in a ball on my father's bathroom floor, sobbing my heart out and clutching a positive pregnancy test in my sweaty hand, I would have laughed. In fact, I wouldn't have been able to _stop _laughing. The thought of me, Bella Swan, being one of those knocked up teenagers I see on TV, and scowl at when passing on the street would've been just so... _laughable._ But now that I was here, in this position, I felt sick to my stomach.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Bella?"

I looked up to see my father's shocked face looking down at me. Hastily hiding the stick behind my back, I scrambled around, trying to stand up and wipe my face at the same time, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I heard someone crying in here," he frowned, "Bells, what's happened?"

I rubbed at my face and wiped my nose, "n-nothing, Dad, why are you home?" I checked my watch; it was only 4:30.

"I forgot the beer," he laughed nervously, "how could I forget the beer?"

"Oh," I looked down at my feet, trying to come up with a way to get out of here.

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"I haven't," I shook my head furiously, "I'm fine, I'm fine. You go get back to Billy, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine," suddenly realization dawned across his face, "Bella, has someone hurt you?"

"NO!" I almost yelled, "no, Dad nothing's wrong, honestly, I'm fine," I tried to brush past him, I was nearly out the door, but he grabbed my wrist - the one behind my back - I quickly yanked it back.

He narrowed his eyes, "Bella, what have you got there?"

"Nothing," I replied sharply, really starting to panic, I snuck a look behind me; if I backed away slowly, I could drop it in the bin just inside my door. Watching him warily, I started to step back slightly, but he wasn't going to drop it.

"Bella," he said sternly, "show me."

I frowned, trying to play dumb, "what are you talking about?"

Pursing his lips, he replied, "if you're doing drugs under my roof, I-"

"Drugs?" I laughed, he seriously thought I was doing drugs? That was all? That was the worst he had come up with? "Dad, please! Do I look like a druggie to you?"

His face suddenly went hard, "Bella, show me what you have in your hand _now."_

I bit my lip, I was so close to the door frame now, just a few steps back...

Then, before I could even process what was happening, Charlie had grabbed my arm and now held the ugly stick in his hand. I gasped as his eyes ran over it, _NO! No, I hadn't even decided what I was going to do! He wasn't meant to find out like this! I wasn't even sure if he was going to find out at all!_

His cold eyes met mine and I just stood there, frozen, "_what _is this?"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I watched as his chest rose and fell, like the hulk, about to burst.

"I said," he fumed, "WHAT. IS. THIS?"

"I, I," I stuttered, staring up at him, "uh, I-"

"You careless little slut!" he yelled.

I gasped, "Dad! Please, I-"

"I did _not _raise you to be like this!" he waved the test in the air as he carried on, "to-to _do _things like this!"

I glared at him as the tears started again, "to do what, exactly? To make mistakes?"

"MISTAKES?" he screeched, "this is one hell of a _mistake!"_

I wiped at my eyes, "I-"

"Get out," he said, his cold, empty eyes boring into mine.

"What?" I gasped, clutching my chest, trying to keep it together.

"You heard me," he spat, "get out of my house."

"Dad!" I pleaded, "you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can."

"I'm your daughter!"

"You," he pointed a finger at me, "are a disgrace."

I couldn't believe he was doing this, "how could you be so, so _heartless_?"

"ME?" he yelled, "how could _you _be so selfish?"

My eyes widened, "you think I _wanted _this? Dad, I made a mistake! You can't just throw me out!"

He shook his head, "start packing your things, I want you out by the time I get home tonight," he turned on his heel and started down the stairs.

I stared after him, speechless, I watched him walk out the door and shut it behind him before running after him, "DAD!" I screeched, yanking the door open, he was just opening the door to his cruiser. When I reached the car, he was pulling at his seat belt, "Dad!" I pulled at the door; locked. I banged on the window, slamming my hands on the cold plastic, as he pushed the keys into the ignition, "Dad, please!"

He turned his head to look at me, winding down the window, "you're no daughter of mine."

I stared, completely aghast, "how could you say something like that?" I whispered through the tears.

"No daughter of _mine _gets herself knocked up at 17," he showed no emotion as I watched his face, looking into his vacant eyes, "goodbye, Bella," and he rolled up the window, started the car and began to drive off.

"DAD!" I screeched, running after the speeding car, "PLEASE!" I sprinted as fast as I could until it turned the corner, "DAD!"

I stood in the middle of the empty road. Alone.

* * *

I let the tears fall as I stumbled down the road, dragging the two huge duffel bags after me. I looked like such a mess, no, I looked like a_ disgrace _as Charlie'd put it. I was still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened, how could he do something like that? It was like he turned into someone else, a _monster, _when I had looked into his eyes, it was like he wasn't my dad anymore.

It was now 6:00 and starting to get dark, and cold. My plan was to find a motel, stay there until I figured out what to do, which would probably be never. I didn't have the faintest idea what I was going to do with this baby. _Baby. _I shuddered at the thought. Why me? Seriously? Practically every girl in my class has sex with their boyfriend - some don't stop there - but I have one stupid, drunken one night stand and my life is ruined. Someone up there definitely has it in for me. It's official, the universe is against me.

And, as for the stranger, _Edward Cullen, _well, we hadn't spoken since _that _day, as can be expected. Do I tell him? I mean, no matter what I do, am I supposed to tell him? Would he even _want _to know?

Suddenly, a silver volvo slowed on the road, it pulled up to the curb and slowly creeped along beside me. I frowned at it, seriously, Universe? On top of everything else you're gonna have me abducted as well? Thanks, really appreciate it.

The window rolled down to reveal none other than Edward Cullen himself. I stopped dead, staring open mouthed at him as he watched me cautiously, "you are the _last _person I want to see right now," I blurted out.

He frowned, "umm, nice to see you too."

I glared at him, "what do you want?"

"Well, you look kind of upset and dragging bags along the road isn't the most normal thing to be doing," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "do you not understand the 'one night stand participant relationship status'"

He looked confused, "the _what?"_

"We," I waved my hand between the two of us, "aren't supposed to talk after _that _morning. It's called one night stand etiquette."

"Oh, of course, you would be familiar with this 'one night stand etiquette'," he used 'air quotes'.

I pursed my lips, "I'm really not in the mood."

"I can see that," he replied, nodding his head up and down my body.

And then it hit me; this was all _his _fault! I was here, thrown out on the street by my own father, dragging everything I own down the street on my way to a motel with a stranger's baby growing in me because of _him! _I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him! This was _his _baby! _He _had single handedly ruined my life!

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

He looked a little taken aback by my hostility, "to help."

I scoffed, "I think you've done enough," and started walking again, dragging the bags behind me.

"Bella!" he called, and then the car started creeping along the curb beside me.

I ignored him.

"So..." he started, crawling along, "you wanna tell me what's happened?"

"Not really," I shrugged.

"O-kay," he replied, "where are you headed?"

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped.

"Well, because I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you need some help, and possibly a place to stay?"

I sighed, "look, Edward, it's really nice that you're trying to help and all but seeing you isn't really helping me at all right now."

"Ah," he nodded, understanding, "I see, you're dad kicked you out because of...well..._that."_

"Yes, Edward," I rolled my eyes, "because of _that."_

He frowned, "but it was like 2 months ago, it's a bit stupid to be reacting now."

I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse, "well, uh, what can I say? My dad's a procrastinator."

"Don't you have a car?"

"It's out of gas," I muttered venomously, yeah, because I had to drive 8 hours because of _him._

"So where are you going to stay?"

"A motel, where else?"

"Don't you have any friends."

Why does he have to ask so many questions? I wasn't going to Angela's because I'd have to tell her, "why should I have to burden them with my domestic problems?"

"I would be happy to be burdened with your domestic problems," he grinned.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Come stay at my place," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're joking?"

"No," he shook his head at me, "I'm not."

"Why?"

He sighed, "I'm not gonna let you go stay at some motel alone."

"And how would staying at your house be any different?" I turned and raised my eyebrows at him.

He raised his back at me, "are you implying that my home is no different than a scody old motel?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm _implying _that I don't know you."

He scoffed, "need I remind you of what hap-"

"No," I snapped, "I definitely do _not _need reminding," I lifted the bags up and waved them at him.

He nodded, looking slightly guilty.

I sighed and dropped the bags, dragging them behind me again, "look, no matter what happened..._then,_ we're still complete strangers. Weren't you ever told not to get in a stranger's car?"

"Bella, I'm not a stranger. I'm trying to help."

I scoffed, "tell me, Edward, what exactly are you going to say to your parents? Hmm? 'so, uh, hey mum, dad, this is Bella, the slag I drunkenly slept with a few months back. Well, uh, her dad finally kicked her out because of it so she needs a place to stay.'" I put on a higher voice, attempting to sound like his mother, "'well, sure Edward, I'll just sort out the couch for her'," I gave him a sarcastic look.

He looked blankly at me, "we have a guest room."

I rolled my eyes again.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair like he had _that _day, at this point in time though, I wasn't in the mood to swoon, "Bella, you're not a slag."

"Can you _stop _trying to make me feel better?" I snapped, "cause you're doing a _really _crappy job."

I carried on walking, he carried on crawling, in silence.

"Bella, please just get in the car," he pleaded.

"No," I frowned.

"Well, at least let me drive your bags," he offered.

"Why?"

"Because they look pretty heavy," he stopped the car and got out.

I carried on walking.

He stood in front of me and tried to grab my bags, I stopped, pulling them further behind me, and glared at him, "why are you being so persistent?"

"Because," he shot me a sly grin, "I'm rescuing the damsel in distress."

I snorted, "I thought the hero was meant to rescue the princess? Not the villain," I tried to push past him but he just moved to the side, blocking my way.

"Hey," he looked offended, and slightly angry, "are you seriously blaming this on me? If I remember correctly," he leaned down until his face was mere inches from mine, his warm breath fanning over my face as he finished in a low voice, "it takes two to tango."

It took me a second to get my breath back, I watched as his lips twitched, the edges pulling up until he was grinning coyly at me, "ugh!" I fumed, dropping the bags and pushing him away from me, "who the hell do you think you are, Cullen?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "we're doing last names are we? Well, _Swan, _I do believe you've left your bags unattended."

Before I could register what he said, he had whipped round me, grabbed the bags and was now chucking them in his boot. I stared, completely speechless, "you, you, you -"

"Devilishly handsome, charming, intelligent, amazing man?" he grinned, shutting the boot and sauntering back to me.

"_You," _I spat, "are no _man _Edward Cullen."

His face went as hard as stone at my words, but then he seemed to calm and sighed as he ran his hand through his mess of hair, "look, I know you're having a really bad day, but all I'm trying to do is help."

Rubbing at my face, I sighed, defeated, I was too exhausted to fight anymore, "fine, but just for tonight. And only so you'll shut up."

He smiled warmly at me and walked round to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door, he waved an arm in a sweeping gesture, "your carriage awaits, my lady."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto my face as I walked round and stepped into the warm car.

As the car started, Edward turned on the radio, my hands flew to my ears when heavy bass started rocking the car and screaming noises blasted out of the speakers. I growled, reaching for the controls, "will you turn that crap off?" and turned it down until it was more of a low hum.

I noticed a pile of CDs scattered on the floor at my feet, I reached down and picked them up, they were blank - no labels.

"Uh," he reached over and grabbed the CDs out of my hand, a look of panic on his face as he stuffed them into the glove box, "they're umm, blank CDs" he laughed nervously.

I frowned, dubious, why was he being so weird about this? I opened the glove box and slipped one of the CDs out of it's case.

Edward tried to grab at it but I moved my hand away, "uh, you don't want to listen to them, they're, umm-"

I rolled my eyes, sticking the CD into the player, "Cullen, shut up," I pressed play.

I instantly recognized the familiar song, "Claire de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

His head whipped round and he looked at me curiously, "you know Debussy?" he sounded surprised too.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought of the one person I needed right now, "my mum used to play it a lot, it was her favorite as well as mine."

I wiped at my eyes quickly, I didn't want to cry again, I wanted to be 1700 miles away, crying in my mother's arms as she rocked me, telling me everything was going to be ok. The tears escaped as the image flashed in my head; her strong arms holding me together instead of the weak ones I had wrapped around me right now.

Gently, and silently, Edward reached over to my shaking hand and closed his around it, pulling our linked hands onto the centre console. I looked up at him and the tears ceased. He kept his eyes on the road as he squeezed my hand slightly.

I let the darkness consume me as the gentle sounds of the piano enveloped us.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? :)**


	5. A New Home, For Now

_**Chapter Playlist: One - Glee**_

**Hey guys! If you're still there...?**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! But, surprisingly, I do have an excuse: my exchange student was here so I really didn't have time! Updates should, hopefully, be quicker in future.**

**Some news: Stephaniiie (amazing writer! If you haven't read her stories you must have been living under a rock all this time) is now Beta'ing this story! Yay! Huge thanks to her :)**

**And... I'm pretty sure that's all.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I frowned as my eyes opened, _where was I?_ Rubbing at my eyes, I looked around; a pale blue covered the walls of the medium sized room, the bed I was now sitting on was pushed into the corner and sat alongside the matching blue curtains, and framed photos hung on the walls. I stepped off of the bed, discovering that I was wearing sweats and my favorite red hoodie, and walked over to inspect the photos. I frowned at the various baby photos before coming across a family portrait; a woman sat next to a blonde man on a love seat, her auburn hair resting on her shoulders, the smiling faces of their black haired children behind them. The girl looked 13, the boy about 16. I didn't recognize any of them but the girl looked familiar. I pursed my lips, trying to place her. Realization hit me when I figured out who she was: Alice Cullen. She had graduated last year and I only knew who she was because she had run for student council president the year that I had started at Forks High. But the shock was: Alice _Cullen _meant Edward _Cullen_. I groaned as the events of yesterday came flooding back; I was pregnant, and was now standing in the father's guest room. Could my life be any more of a mess?

I buried my head in my hands but refused to let the tears escape, I would _not _cry again. Suddenly I could hear footsteps approaching, accompanied by voices, I silently crept closer to the door.

"Esme, please," I could hear Edward's pleading voice.

"This isn't funny, Edward," came the scolding voice of a woman. "We weren't joking about you staying away from these kinds of people. If you're doing this just to spite us-"

"No!" I heard him stop her. "Of course not! I would never do that."

I frowned. _These kinds of people… _did she mean _me_?

"So you just bring some random girl in off the streets-"

"She's _not _just some girl-" he sounded angry "-and she's _not _off the streets! She's just a friend whose dad overreacts."

"Well she must have done something pretty bad for her own father to throw her out," she replied disapprovingly.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. I thought that this was the first time that someone had actually looked down their nose at me. I felt disgusted with myself, but also slightly angry with this woman for being so quick to judge me.

"I promise you, Esme." He sounded desperate and it was touching as well as confusing. Why was he fighting for me so hard? "She wont cause you any trouble. She's a good..." He paused. "_Kid. _Her dad's just, as I said, a little over the top."

I wrapped my arms around my torso. _Kid. _Despite his hesitation, Edward was right; I was still a child myself, how was I supposed to take care of one?

Starting to feel a little guilty for eavesdropping, even though it was about me, I reached out and grasped the cold, brass doorknob. Turning it slowly, I pulled open the door to see Edward and a slightly older-looking woman from the portrait (a few more laugh lines sat around her eyes), clad in a pink fluffy dressing gown, stood outside the door, facing each other. Both pairs of eyes flew to my face as I cleared my throat, the woman looked surprised as she looked me up and down and her eyes softened when they met mine. My heart stuttered as I took in Edward's appearance; blue pajama pants and no top to cover his 6 pack, complete with a mess of bed hair atop his head. There was no doubting he was attractive - oh, who was I kidding? He was hot. _Really _hot - but, I reminded myself, it was _his _fault I was stuck in this god damned mess.

I turned to the woman who, despite what I heard through the door, seemed surprisingly warm and kind. "I'm sorry to have imposed, Mrs Cullen, I was just leaving. Thank you for..." I trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Oh, dear." She smiled kindly at me. "There's no need to hurry off. You're welcome to stay for as long as you need."

I shook my head, knowing that she was only being polite. "No really, I was just going to go stay at a motel anyway but Edward insisted."

"Of course he did."

I frowned, confused, when she smiled proudly at her son.

"And so do I. There's no need for you to be living in some horrible hotel room when there's an empty room here."

"Mrs Cullen, really, thank you for the offer but there's no way I could-"

"Shush!" she cut me off. "It's no trouble! It's just until your father stops being stubborn, right?"

"Uh..." I nodded slightly, unsure of how to tell her that I was never going to be allowed back in that house again.

"Then I'm sure he'll come to his senses sooner rather than later." She smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Esme."

"Oh, umm, Bella," I stuttered, still slightly bewildered by the turn of events; one minute I was about to be tossed back out on the streets and the next I'm being welcomed with open arms – quite literally since Esme was now pulling me into a tight hug. Hesitantly, I loosely wrapped my arms round her back, shooting Edward a 'what the hell?' look. He shrugged back.

Esme let me go and took a step back. "Now, you get yourself cleaned up, the bathroom's just there." She pointed a finger somewhere along the hallway. "Feel free to have a shower-" I felt my face heat up at her words; I was sure that I stank something horrible "-and I'll go cook us a nice breakfast."

My eyes widened; I'd gone from being a random girl off of the streets to someone worthy of a cooked breakfast in about 5 minutes. Who was this woman?

My confused eyes followed her retreating body as she walked left down the hallway and started down a flight of stairs. I looked up at Edward. "Umm... thanks?"

He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about Esme; she's just very...motherly." Then he added under his breath, "_Too _motherly."

Pretending not to have heard the last part I started, "Look, Edward, seriously, I'm fine finding a motel. It's no problem."

He shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. As Esme said, I'm sure it won't be for long."

I stared up at him. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because-" he shrugged "-I can't very well leave a friend out on the streets."

Anger flared in my veins. "I'm not a _friend _Edward. I was a one night stand. What? Are you hoping for seconds?"

His face hardened and his fists clenched at his sides as he took an angry step toward me. "Would you keep your voice down?" he hissed. "Need I remind you that I was just as drunk as you that night?"

I glared back. "Oh, of course. I obviously need reminding that I'd only be good enough for the great Edward Cullen while he's in a drunken stupor."

He sighed and took a step back. "Why wont you accept help when you need it?"

"Because I _don't _need it," I spat, growing weary of this argument.

"Look, why don't you have a shower and then we can talk about this over breakfast?" he offered.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated. I turned back into the room where my bags had been dumped and began rifling through them. I heard Edward's footsteps retreating and a nearby door shutting as I pulled out my toiletries and a pair of jeans, along with a flowery, red, long-sleeved top. Grabbing a pair of undies and a bra, I turned back around and headed for the bathroom. The hallway was lined with a cream carpet which felt soft under my feet but, I observed, must be a real pain to clean.

Finding the bathroom - right next to the guest room - I placed my clothes on the white and blue tiles. This bathroom was so much nicer than ours; it was about twice the size of ours and had a separate shower and bath. The shower was round and glass and sat in the corner and the bath was...well...huge! It was probably twice the size of ours as well - it looked like I would _actually _fit in it without having to curl up in a ball, and everything was colour coordinated - blue and white. It was very impressive.

I peeled off my clothes and turned on the shower which, miraculously, came on hot straight away. Stepping in, I sighed with relief as the water cascaded down my back, relaxing the tense muscles. As I picked up my shampoo bottle, I decided to take the time to consider my options:

Motel - Forks only had one and it was pretty shabby, falling apart at the seams and a complete rip-off (of course they got away with it since there was no where else to go).

Angela's - No way. Her dad's a minister; I doubted that they'd even let me in the house once they found out, let alone stay there.

Jacob's (Jake lives in La Push, he's like my big brother - except younger) - No way, again. Charlie's probably already told Billy and I couldn't risk causing a rift in their friendship.

Mum - I still had a year of school left; I couldn't move back to Phoenix now. It just wasn't an option.

Edward's - As much as I would have loved to stay in this warm inviting house, I just couldn't. I hated seeming like an ungrateful, stubborn bitch but it'd be too easy for him to find out, especially with morning sickness which would no doubt be kicking in soon.

Tears started to fall once more and I just couldn't be bothered stopping them, I ran my hand over my stomach, just noticing a slight raise - nothing obvious, but it was there. I started to cry harder then. I was so screwed. I literally had nowhere to go. I hadn't even decided what I was going to do with... it. Or whether or not to tell Edward.

The smell of bacon was wafting up the staircase as I left the bathroom; I gagged as it hit my nostrils. _What the hell? _And then it clicked. Morning sickness. Typical. Absolutely fucking typical. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the urge to throw up, and entered the guest room, stuffing yesterday's clothes into a bag. Twirling my wet hair into a bun, I followed the smell, despite its effect on me, to the kitchen. I gasped as I entered the large room; it was beautiful, all wood and it had a centre bench and a large wooden dining table.

Esme looked up from the frying pan when she heard my gasp. "Hello, Bella, feeling fresher?"

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered, still mesmerized by the kitchen. "Thank you. Your kitchen's beautiful."

"Oh." She laughed. "Thank you, it's my baby. You should've seen it when we first moved in, I insisted on a complete re-do since this is where I spend most of my time. Do you cook?"

"Yes." I blushed. "My Dad's kind of hopeless, I don't mind though. I love cooking."

She smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry, dear; I'm sure he'll come around soon enough. Why don't you take a seat, this'll be ready in a sec. Do you eat meat?"

"Y-" I was about to answer when I spotted an easy way out of the bacon. "No. Sorry, I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, no need to apologize." She waved me off. "It's so common these days that I'm surprised we still eat meat at all!"

"Uh, yeah." I laughed hesitantly with her while making my way over to the dining table. Taking a seat, I surveyed the surface; there were small passages engraved all over the table, covering almost every space - I say engraved but it was more like scratched, like when people scratch words into trees. I looked closer to read a few:

'_Alice Cullen, 09-28-94'_

'_John + Meredith Platt, 03-21-90'_

'_Elizabeth + Edward Cullen, 02-13-88'_

I frowned at the last one, then looked up at Esme. "Forgive me for prying, but isn't Edward a little young to have been alive in the 80s?"

She laughed, turning around to face me. "Elizabeth and Edward?"

I nodded in confirmation.

She smiled sadly again. "They're Edward's parents."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You mean… you're not Edward's mother?"

"I'm his aunt," she replied. "Edward senior was Carlisle, my husband's, brother."

I was still shocked by this new revelation. "So why is Edward here? What happened to them?"

"Oh!" She turned back to the frying pan. "I've already said too much! Edward doesn't like people knowing too much about his life before Forks."

I immediately felt ashamed for prying. "Sorry."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine."

I was still a little bewildered by this table though. "Do you mind if I ask what this table's all about?"

She smiled as she began serving up the breakfast. "We have all of the people close to our hearts engrave their name and the date on it so that we can look at it and remember the memory that came with that day. It was probably nothing but it was with that person so that makes it special. It means a lot to us."

I smiled. "That's amazing."

She laughed. "There're a few celebrities on there as well. No one too big though, of course."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "That's so cool! Like who?"

"Umm..." She placed her forefinger on her bottom lip while she thought. "Ooh! Colin Firth! He's probably the biggest we've ever had."

I gasped. "Colin Firth? _The _Colin Firth? Mr Darcy?"

She nodded. "That must have been...2003? Yes, because he'd just done Love Actually and was doing a...what do they call it? A promotional tour! Yes he was doing a promotional tour for Love Actually. Apparently his mother's a huge fan of my books and insisted that, while he was in Seattle, he make the trek down here to get my autograph." She laughed, remembering. "It was all very exciting."

"Your books?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh, yes, I write cookbooks. Nothing big." She shrugged, placing the plates on the table. "It'd always been my dream to combine my two biggest loves, cooking and writing, and make a career out of them. It's not much of a career; I don't make much money, but I'm happy." She smiled. "I'll show them to you some time."

That was when Edward walked in, having changed into jeans and some sort of baseball t-shirt, followed by the blonde man from the portrait who, as well, looked slightly older with the edges of his hair starting to grey. Esme sat down next to me, Edward sat across from me and the man, who I presumed to be Carlisle, sat across from Esme.

"You must be Bella." He smiled kindly at me, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's uncle."

I smiled back, taking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

I noticed Edward shift uncomfortably and wondered whether it was because of Carlisle's introduction as his uncle.

We started eating and as the nausea began to settle down (thank God), I thanked and complimented Esme on the food.

"So," Carlisle began, "how do you two know each other?"

I shot Edward a panicked look before he replied coolly. "We have Biology together, don't we Bella?"

I nodded mutely, thankful for his quick thinking.

"I see." Carlisle nodded, cutting a bit of fried egg. "And how long do you think you'll be staying with us?"

"Oh-" I had already planned out what to say to this in the shower "-thank you so much, all of you, for letting me stay last night-" (though I was pretty sure that Carlisle and Esme had only found out this morning) "-but I really can't impose any longer. As you said, my dad should come around soon, so until then I'm fine staying at the motel."

"You're not imposing, dear." Esme shook her head at me. "And I wouldn't dream of kicking you back out onto the street. No, you'll stay here. It's no trouble."

I bit my lip, considering; what was the harm, really? I knew that it had only just started but the nausea really wasn't that bad; nothing I couldn't hide. I made a deal with myself: I'd stay but if the morning sickness got worse - to the point of not being able to hide it – I'd leave straight away.

"Okay," I replied, "thank you."

* * *

"_That's _your car." He stared disbelievingly at my beloved truck (it had been Billy's but after his accident he couldn't use it anymore so I had gotten it. It would be going back to Jake, though, when he finally got his license - he'd failed the test 4 times already) as he pulled up outside my house. "_That _is not a car. _That _is just...it gives cars a bad name."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to get out of his Volvo. "Don't diss the truck."

We were picking up my truck while Charlie was at work; he always went in to do paperwork on Sundays from 2:00 'til 3:00, every single Sunday, religiously. Don't ask me why.

I shut the door behind me and grabbed the petrol from the boot while Edward followed suit, still eying my truck warily. "Hey, let me do that." He took the petrol off of me and shut the boot, walking over to the truck.

I watched after him in shock; _had he just offered to do something for me? A man was filling up my petrol tank for me? _Eventually I pulled myself together and followed him. "Umm, excuse me?"

He turned around just as he was popping open the cap. "Huh?"

"You're filling up my petrol tank?" I asked disbelievingly. "You? A guy?"

"Uh..." He looked cautious now. "Yes? Wait; don't tell me you're a feminist? 'Cos if you wanna fill it up yourself then please be my guest." He placed the can of petrol on the ground and raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"No, no." I laughed slightly. "It's just... no guy has ever offered to do something for me like that... I mean… it's my truck; Mike would just stand and watch while I did it."

"Oh." He laughed, looking sheepish as he stooped down and picked the can up again and began unscrewing the lid. "Well then, Mike's a douche bag."

I stood there in shock as he continued to fill it. "You're seriously filling my petrol tank?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I guess Esme raised me to be a gentleman."

My mouth fell open before I fell to the ground in hysterics.

Edward immediately stopped and placed the can on the floor once again. "Hey, are you okay?" He dropped to the floor in front of me. "Bella?"

But I couldn't stop laughing; the guy who had just gotten me pregnant had just tried to tell me that he'd been raised to be a gentleman! It was hilarious! Absolutely fucking hilarious!

"Bella?" Edward sounded panicked now.

My laughter started to turn into sobs as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest where I began to cry, fully and completely.

"Hey," he soothed, "it'll be alright." He rubbed at my arm in an attempt to calm me down. "It's gonna be ok."

I didn't even care that this would seem suspicious - I mean, as far as he knew I'd just been kicked out for coming home late or something and my father would be welcoming me back with open arms in less than a week - but I just couldn't stop.

So here I was: seventeen, pregnant, homeless and sobbing in the oblivious arms of the father, who I barely knew, on my driveway.

I wasn't going to sugar coat it: life sucked.

It really did.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? :)**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So... It's probably about time I let you all know why I haven't updated in ages. You may have heard about the major earthquake that hit New Zealand a few weeks back, it was 7.1 (the same as the one in Haiti so it was pretty scary) and caused quite a bit of damage - fortunately no fatalities. Anyway, so the city it happened in is where I live so it's been kind of difficult to write a new chapter, believe me I've tried but it's been so mad around here (as can be expected) especially since the aftershocks are STILL happening.

And... In a few days I'm going on an exchange trip to Japan, it's only a few weeks but it means the next chapter's going to be delayed even more. I'm really, really sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to update shortly after I get back.

Thanks for sticking with me,

Jess (aka Help-Me-Think-Of-A-Name)

:)


End file.
